


My Love for a Phantom

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Murder, Romance, Some Fluff, halloween-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Castellanos had made himself a living as a paranormal investigator, though he didn’t do much investigating as much as he did talking to the spirits to help them rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love for a Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Halloween coming up, though I know it’s a little early, but I wanted to write it :p BTW Happy Anniversary TEW! I know I’m a little late, but it’s better late then never :p I consider it my favorite game, at least in my top three anyway.

He’d been called for this specific house by the current owners. They didn’t give him much context over the phone but when he arrived, he was given a lengthy story of the history of the home. Who was born there, who married there even of all the documented deaths there but there was something odd about one of the deaths. It wasn’t by simple old age like the rest of the previous owners, but a worse cause.

Sebastian Castellanos had made himself a living as a paranormal investigator, though he didn’t do much investigating as much as he did talking to the spirits to help them rest. He was born with the ability to see spirits, the ones that had unfinished business preventing them from eternal rest and at the age as young as five, he was able to help his first spirit crossover, his grandfather after telling his mother all her father had to say.

He grew up being known around his town as someone to help rid families with unwanted guests and get them closure. He grew fond of the job, making a decent living off what he did but when he received the call from another city; he was both bemused and excited. He was so certain no one else had heard of him but to get a call from strangers one late, rainy evening, proved word about him had spread.

It took him a little over a week to travel from his hometown to the one with, apparently, a serious haunting. “Mr. Castellanos I take it?” the elderly man asked as him and his wife stood outside the old looking home.

“I am.” Sebastian greeted, shaking the man’s hand. “So, is this the place?”

“Yes.” The wife said, turning to address the large, urban building though it was oddly out of place from the rest of the town, on its own surrounded my trees, grass and weeds, the path towards the front door made of loose rocks and pebbles. “Don’t mind the weeds.” She added as they trudged up the path. “We’re too old to do most of the landscaping.”

“Can’t ya hire someone to do it for you?” Sebastian asked, sidestepping a near bush in his way.

“We’d like to keep the rest of our retirement funds in our pockets.” The man added. “We’ve done enough to this old house.”

“So you’ve kept it from falling over?”

“Exactly. See, this home is part of my family.” The man continued, pushing open the old door, Sebastian wincing as the hinges creaked. “It’s been in my family for years, ever since my great, great, great, great grandfather built it.” He led them through the entryway towards the dining room.

“Now why don’t you two take a seat and I’ll make us some tea.” The elderly woman suggested before hobbling towards the kitchen.

Sebastian slipped into one of the wooden chairs, the elderly man taking a seat across from him and folded his hands on top of the table. “So, tell me about this place.” Sebastian said, hanging one arm over the back of the chair.

“To start off, the spirit that’s remained here is an old ancestor of mine. Joseph Oda.” He sighed. “It’s a long history,” and he began with everything he knew until finally coming to what Sebastian was eager to know. “Joseph was murdered by someone living with them. At the time, this home held a lot of the family and Joseph didn’t get along much with a lot of his older siblings. I can only guess it was a brother to…well, yes, but we have no evidence to anything. Joseph was simply found in his bed with a kitchen knife in his chest.”

“And you wouldn’t know what reason they’d have for killing him?”

“No.”

“Then there are two reasons Joseph isn’t at rest. One, he was killed and two, his killer most likely wasn’t put away from his crime because no one, except Joseph, knows who it was.”

“It seems so. We’ve had a few ghost hunters to come around, but Joseph would never show himself until they left.”

“Is he temperamental?”

“He’s annoyed.” The woman replied for her husband as she sat next to him. “When we do catch glimpses of him, we can tell he’s annoyed and upset.”

“I’m not surprised.” He shifted his arm to cross them over his chest. “Has he done anything to hurt you two?”

“Not physically but he has thrown things.”

Sebastian nodded. “Are you two staying here?”

“At the moment, no. We’re too frightened to stay here any longer so we’re staying at a friend’s.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair as he continued to question the elderly couple as well as drinking from his tea when it was ready (black with one sugar) until he had all he wanted to know. “All right.” Sebastian spoke as he stood. “Would you two mind if I stay a couple of days to see if I can get him to leave?”

“Please? We eventually want to sell this house and buy a new place with less work.”

“Then why don’t you two head on out and I’ll get settled in.” he suggested.

The suggestion was taken with great thanks, the couple obvious to get out of the home quickly. Sebastian bid them goodbye at his car as they drove off because he parked in spot where their car was and took his suitcase from the backseat of the car.

As of now, he stood at the base of the path, staring up at the house that loomed over him, casting him in its shadow. He had dealt with many spirits before but this one was going to be a bit difficult as he had learned those murdered always refused to leave before their killer had been convicted for their crimes and that was hardly easily done.

He set his suitcase aside to acquaint himself with the house. He didn’t delve into their private property, no matter how tempting it was, and made note of where all the rooms where. The bedrooms, the washrooms, the sitting room, dining room and kitchen, even the attic which he didn’t bother entering.

When he returned to the entryway to retrieve his suitcase after he found the guest room, he found the suitcase overturned and open; his clothes and hygiene items tossed to the floor. “All right Mr. Oda. I see what you’re tryin’ to do.” He spoke as he began re-packing his suitcase. “But I’m not leavin’ that easily.” He latched the suitcase shut again before jogging up the stairs, turning right when he reached the top to enter the spare room.

The room was bare, with simple cream colored walls, a bed that looked to hardly fit his 6 foot height and it was made with white and blue flowered blanket. In fact, the entire room had an odd flower design present underneath a thick layer of dust. He could tell they hadn’t had guest in a long time.

Heaving a sigh as he set his suitcase down, he began to pack the drawers for his three day stay. Pairs of jeans and sweats in the bottom drawers of the small dresser pressed up against the far wall next to an iron ornate framed standing mirror and the top drawers were stuffed of sweaters and plain looking shirts.

Feeling like he had settled in a bit, he turned to the mirror and examined himself. From his dark brown hair swept back in a wavy fashion to his yellow eyes and scruff facial features. The scar from a fight he had encountered years ago remained on his upper lip, cutting through part of his stubble.

He ran his fingers through his hair before he left the bedroom to return to the kitchen. He made himself a simple dinner with the provided food the Oda’s had left out for him before they left. He planned to fill himself up before trying to track down this ghost. Joseph was it? Yes, Joseph.

He had spent the rest of the day searching through old documents he had retrieved from the library and an old trunk Mr. Oda had showed him previously. The family Joseph had been a part of was large, but Sebastian wasn’t able to tell which one Joseph was. He hadn’t been shown a photo prior so any one of these could be the spirit haunting these halls.

He left briefly to fill up a glass of water but when he returned, he found a small steak knife embedded into the table, piercing through the photo. With a cocked eyebrow, Sebastian gripped the handle and yanked the blade out, now noticing how the blade had pierced through the chest of one of the family members in the photo. The young man had black hair brushed to the side with a pair of square glasses resting safely on his nose. He was dressed in a simple pair of trousers and white dress shirt. “Are you Joseph?”

Eventually, he found himself staring at his watch with the hands point both too twelve. His dreary eyes flicked back to the table to find it cluttered with documents and photos but he was too exhausted to bother packing everything up tonight.  
He pushed in his chair as he stood, groaning as his joints cracked and pulled himself up to the spare room where he instantly collapsed on the bed. When he closed his eyes, he knew he drifted to sleep instantly because he woke with a start when he heard a bang come from down stairs that startled him. A quick glance at his watch told him it was nearly two in the morning.

He pushed himself from bed and bolted back downstairs where he found the table tipped over, papers everywhere and a figure kneeling over the photo that had previously been stabbed. Like all ghosts he’d seen, this spirit was translucent and flickered in and out of his vision a few times. “So you were Joseph.”

It was slow, almost like time had nearly stopped, but the spirits head did turn and with its head, the body followed until the spirit was now stood in front of Sebastian, the figure exactly the same as the same man from the photo save his dress shirt was now soaked in dried blood. “You…see me?” he asked, his voice echoing off of nothing. “I…am here…?”

Sebastian nodded. “I can see you.”

Joseph blinked a couple of times. “…why?”

“Dunno.” He smirked. “Was born like this. I can see all of you.”

Sebastian watched Joseph slowly raise his hand then that hand was placed on Sebastian’s chest, an odd chill running through the spot the spirits hand touched his heated flesh. “You’re…alive?”

“I am.” He assured.

Joseph remained still; hand still on Sebastian’s chest, before he backed away, hands curling tightly into fists, a dark energy suddenly coming off of him. “Why can you see me?! Why can you talk to me?! Are you here just to remind me I’m no longer alive?!” he barked.

Sebastian held up his hands. He had dealt with ghosts for so many years but angry spirits were by far the hardest to help pass on. “Calm down.” He said slowly. “I’m not here to do anything but help you move on.”

“What can you do? Who killed me is now dead and at peace. You have nothing that will help me.” He spat.

Sebastian glanced around the room before he knelt to the photo, lifting it up so Joseph could see the family. “Who?” he asked.

“…who?” Joseph repeated then understood. He approached the photo, hand lifting to point at the older looking man standing a few people away from him. “He did. He…killed me.”

Sebastian turned the photo around. “Who was he?”

“My eldest brother.”

“Do you know why he did this?”

Joseph shook his head, head hanging with a scowl twisting his face. “No. He just…woke me up in the middle of the night…and I saw the blade…it hurt.”

Sebastian frowned. “Well, I’m here to help you understand why he killed you. Maybe when you know the reason, you’ll be at peace.”

“I hope…I’m so tired of being here.”

* * *

 

The next day was a longer one. Joseph didn’t appear much and Sebastian was having a hard time trying to find any information about Joseph’s brother. He’d spent a good portion of the rest of the night last night listening to Joseph explain all he remembered about being alive.

When night did come around, Sebastian found Joseph standing in front of the mirror in the spare room. Of course there was no reflection except Sebastian’s. “Where did you sleep?” Sebastian asked, sitting on the bed.

Joseph turned to him. “Here. This was my room.”

Sebastian glanced down at the bed. “You slept here?”

“I did but they changed it. It didn’t look like this when I slept in it.” He sat down next to Sebastian though it made no dip or dent in the bed. “I hated it when they changed it. I made sure to cause as much trouble as possible and I suppose that’s why they don’t use this room anymore.”

Sebastian nodded, glancing around again. “Does this room make you feel safe or is it just a reminder?”

“Both.” He replied. “I remember all the times I crawled under my covers when I was frightened but at the same time…my brother…” he stood again, walking to stand in the center of the room. “I’m torn sometimes.”

“Where do you usually stay?”

“Here.” He said. “I’m more attracted to this room because I died here.” He glanced at the bed. “Do you want to sleep now?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said with a stretch. “I think sleep will do me good…don’t worry. I’ll keep lookin’ tomorrow.” He assured.

Before his eyes, he watched Joseph fade away before he dressed down into his boxers and climbed into bed. It felt strange lying under such unfamiliar blankets but the mattress was actually quite soft and he was able to fall asleep within minutes. However he ended up waking the same way he did before.

He was startled awake at another bang but this time he knew it was Joseph, noting how the spirit seemed torn between two emotions.

Quickly he dressed then followed where he heard the bang, finding Joseph had taken the trunk in the elderly couple’s room, also where Sebastian was told the old documents were, and tossed it across the room leaving a rather large dent in the wall. Joseph stood over the trunk, hatred burning in his ghastly eyes. “What now?” he asked.

Joseph flicked his head to Sebastian, startling the man backward as he was suddenly right in front of Sebastian, “Why do they have his trunk?!” he demanded as Sebastian tripped over his own foot causing him to fall onto his back. “Why?!”

Sebastian winced, rubbing the back of his head where he banged it. “Who’s was it?” he asked.

“My fathers. He buried it in the backyard with all our prized possessions in it.”

“Why’d he do that?”

“There…there was someone breaking into all the houses where I lived, stealing everything valuable so my father hid all the valuables we had.”

“…do you know your house is the only house standing now?”

Joseph blinked. “What?”

“You’ve never looked outside?”

“I don’t see outside.” He said as he stepped to the window. “All I see is a large, empty, grey world.”

Sebastian grunted as he pushed himself back to his feet. “Well, your house is the only one standing now. Looks like they demolished all your neighbors.”

Joseph didn’t move for a second before he gave a shrug and left the window. “I don’t care about them.” His hands again curled into tight fists. “Where’s everything my father hid?”

“I don’t know.” He continued to rub the back of his head. “Do you know any other place he would have hid something?”

Joseph thought before he had a sudden idea, leaving Sebastian behind as he dashed through the floor. Sebastian quickly followed, darting downstairs to find Joseph at the fireplace. “He had a secret compartment behind here.” He turned to Sebastian. “Open it.”

Sebastian obeyed Joseph and knelt down. “How?”

“A small knob.”

Sebastian reached out, feeling along the wall until hitting a small knob and pulling on it, opening a small door. Inside, there wasn’t much except a bit of old jewelry. “This it?”

“Yes.” He smiled just a bit. “I’m glad they’re safe.”

And this was how things went for a couple of weeks. After Sebastian had informed the elderly couple he was making progress, they implored him to stay longer which he was already going to do anyway. He dealt with Joseph’s quickly changing faces, one moment he was fine the next he was angry, demanding where something important to him was or why they were using it for what purpose, but as he did stay longer and put up with the ghost, a small spark began to appear. At first, Sebastian assumed it was just sympathy for Joseph but it ended up more than that as eventually Joseph laid by his side as he slept, stayed during the day, kept by his side, only disappearing when Sebastian had to go out for a bit. It was strange to have a love for the dead but that’s exactly what was happening.

During the last night of the week, Sebastian was enjoying a cool glass of water as he examined more documents he received from the library, Joseph sat beside him, watching intently. “Anything?” Joseph asked, his hand resting on Sebastian’s arm, again giving him that electric chill through the connected area.

“No. I haven’t found anything knew yet.” He replied, flipping a page until he came across a sentence mentioning old items that were passed down through generations. “Do you have any place where old heirlooms or anything like that are stored?”

“Yes.” Joseph said, standing. “Follow me.”

Joseph took the easy way to the second floor by floating through the ceiling and met Sebastian in the middle of the hall. “Where?” Sebastian asked.

“Up.” Joseph said before he disappeared through the wood of the trapdoor leading to the attic. Being as tall as he was, it wasn’t a problem to grab the cord of the hatch and yank it down causing the ladder to follow giving him access to the attic.

He climbed the steps careful before he was greeted to the sight of a spacious attic filled to the brim with old boxes and even more dusty objects, the moonlight pouring in from the single window allowed Sebastian sight; Joseph standing in the middle of the room, flickering again. “Maybe you’ll find something here.”

“Maybe.” He agreed and began to search.

The many boxes proved tedious to search through, a frown forming over Sebastian’s chapped lips as nothing of real interest came about, until he pulled out an old fancy looking suit. “That’s mine!” Joseph shouted causing Sebastian to jolt. “It’s mine! Give it here!” he demanded.

Sebastian glanced at the suit then Joseph. “You won’t be able to take it, y’know.”

“But it’s mine…”

To appease the spirit, Sebastian laid the outfit on the floor. Joseph went right to it, trying so hard to lift up the fabric but his hands always ghosted through it. “Why’s it so important?” he asked.

“Mother made it for me.” He whispered, sitting back on his heels. “She had said it would be for my wedding one day.”

Sebastian lifted the suit again, examining it thoroughly. In one of the inside pockets, he was able to find a neatly folded, now yellowed and fragile, slip of papers. “What’s this?” he muttered, being careful as he opened it.  
He could feel the cold from Joseph as the spirit looked over his shoulder, curious as to what he’d missed when his mother had given him it originally. “Oh…”

The small note was as detailed as the length of the paper could allow about how Joseph would inherit everything as he was the youngest in the family line. By right, he would have been the last alive to look after everything and if Sebastian was able to guess right, Joseph’s eldest brother hated the very notion. “Is that the reason I was killed?” Joseph asked. “My brother hated I was getting everything?”

“Seems so.”

“But…why? If I were to die, it would have been given to his second youngest brother and so on…” his eyes dropped to the floor. “Why did he think killing me would solve everything?”

Sebastian turned around to address Joseph face to face but to his shock, the blood where Joseph had been stabbed was now gone. He looked almost alive again. “Well, you’re ready to pass on. You know why you were killed.”  
Joseph slowly lifted his eyes to lock with Sebastian’s. “I…I don’t want to.”

“…what?”

“I don’t want to pass on.” He reached out and though he couldn’t physically take Sebastian’s hands the intent was there. “I have too many questions and…I want them answered so may you stay and help me? May you purchase this house so you can stay with me?”

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “You want me to stay with ya?”

“Yes, please. You’re the only one that can see me and though I cannot touch you, I can at least speak to you and that gives me comfort. Please Sebastian, stay with me.”

“You know I’m not going to be around to answer your question forever, right?”

“When you pass so will I.”

Sebastian sighed but he couldn’t help smile just a bit. “Would that make you happy?”

“Yes! It’d make me very happy.”

Sebastian glanced down at their hands, guess how good it must have felt for Joseph to finally have someone to talk to, to understand and help him. “All right.” He said after a moment. “I’ll buy the house and stay.”

“Thank you.” Joseph had meant to hug him but he simply passed through him. “…damn.”

Sebastian chuckled. “It’s fine.” He leaned forward, kissing the spirits lips though air to anyone else. “I’ll make sure, when I go too, we’ll go together.” He whispered. “So I can finally touch you.”

A bit in shock, Joseph smiled. “So I may finally use the suit mother made for me.”

“So we may finally be able to full be together.” He promised.

And he kept that promise. He had bought the house and though most saw him as some lonely loon, talking to himself with no one living with him, he was happy with Joseph.  
When the time did come, dying of old age and he was found inside the home, the request he’d written out and left on the nightstand was completed and Sebastian Castellanos was laid to rest in the grave next to one belonging to Joseph Oda.


End file.
